


Le Vaisseau d'Or

by Cyrielle13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, School Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrielle13/pseuds/Cyrielle13
Summary: Sága aime se raconter des histoires. Les vieux marins ont des centaines d'histoires à raconter. Même ceux qui dont le coeur est mort...





	Le Vaisseau d'Or

**Author's Note:**

> À la base, c'était un travail pour le cégep. Sauf que j'ai tellement aimé écrire ce texte que j'ai fini par le transformer en OS et à le poster sur Internet. Surtout que j'adores la poésie classique, et encore plus celle d'Émile Nelligan. J'espères que ça va vous plaire !

 

 

 

  
**Le Vaisseau d'Or**   
_Inspiré par « Le vaisseau d'Or » d'Émile Nelligan_

 

 

 

  
Le vieil homme en face de Sága est tout simplement ordinaire. Une barbe grise enrobe le bas de son visage, cachant à la vue de tous sa mâchoire et le creux de ses joues amaigries par un jeûne régulier mais court. Sa peau a été longuement et mûrement brunie par le dur soleil maritime, et ses yeux noirs sont floutés par les reflets aveuglants de la lumière sur les eaux sombres. Sa salopette huilée dégouline encore d'eau salée, tout comme ses bottes et son épais pull dont le blanc crème a viré au gris avec le temps et les lavages.

  
Bien installé sur sa chaise, le grand-père boit tranquillement sa bière amère, ignorant avec connaissance le regard soutenu de la jeune fille, assise elle à même le sol légèrement poussiéreux de la taverne. Elle attends l'histoire du jour.

  
Tous les jours, elle veut une histoire ; celles sur les dangereuses sirènes qui attirent les marins imprudents vers les rochers escarpés afin de les dévorer ; celles sur les monstrueux monstres qui se cachent dans les profondeurs méconnues de la Grande Bleue ; celles sur les malchanceuses selkies, à qui on a volé les peaux de phoques pendant une de leurs danses au clair de lune ; celles sur les fantomatiques vaisseaux qui, perdus depuis des siècles, arpentent toujours les mers en quête de leur chemin...

  
« – Tu connais l'histoire du _Brísingar,_ petite ? finit-il par dire, en déposant sa bière à moitié bue sur la table ronde et cirée près de lui.

  
– Vous parlez du collier de Freyja ? hésite Sága.

  
– Cré dieu, non ! J'te parles du vaisseau _Brísingar._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai à foutre d'un bijou ? ricane le vieillard, en cherchant sa pipe et son tabac dans ses poches de ciré.

  
– Ah. Dans ce cas, non.

  
– Bien ! »

  
Il retourne un moment dans le silence, bourrant tranquillement sa pipe. Il l'allume, en prends une ou deux bouffées, puis reprends son histoire ;

  
« – Le _Brísingar..._ On l'avait appelé de même parce que son bois avait la couleur de l'or. Ou de l'ambre, si tu préfères. C'était un magnifique vaisseau, un vrai trésor, une beauté ! Ses mâts étaient aussi hauts que le ciel, et il pouvait naviguer sur toutes les mers, qu'elles soient connues ou non d'ailleurs. Sous son beaupré, on avait mis une belle femme – pas une nymphette plus maigre que mince et sans seins, oh non, mais une vraie femme, avec des courbes, des hanches et des seins. On l'avait sculpté et placé de façon à ce que quand on frappait de hautes vagues, on avait l'impression qu'elle mouillait. »

  
Le grand-père rit, mais Sága reste de glace. La vulgarité des marins ne l'atteint plus depuis bien des années déjà. Il fume un peu, tousse un peu, puis repart, déjà perdu dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

  
« – Son naufrage, il eut lieu loin d'ici, dans les mers chaudes du Sud. Là où les sirènes sont les plus dangereuses, dit-on. Pourtant, c'est pas à cause d'une de ces créatures qu'il a sombré. Non, c'est à cause d'un écueil. Un grand écueil, que les gars ont manqué et dans lequel ils sont rentrés dedans. Une triste fin pour un si beau bâtiment !

  
– Comment a-t-il sombré ? questionne Sága.

  
– La carène a frottée contre les rochers, explique le vieux loup de mer. Ça s'est ouvert, l'eau est rentrée, et bam ! il a coulé. Tout au fond de l'océan.

  
– Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas vu l'écueil ? continue-t-elle.

  
– Une histoire d'argent, encore. Le _Brísingar_ transportait un grand trésor – quel genre, je l'ignore. Son ventre était plein de ce trésor, et ça devait rapporter gros à l'équipage. Les gars se sont disputés, et ils ont manqué l'écueil. Triste fin.

  
– Qui étaient-ce ?

  
– Aucune idée, avoue le grand-père. Tout c'que j'sais, c'est que ces gars-là se supportaient pas, que l'un haïssait tout le monde, que l'autre avait toujours une face dégoûtée sur le museau et que le dernier était tellement laid et puant qu'on aurait dit un cadavre en train de pourrir.

  
– Charmants personnages, commente Sága, en fronçant à peine le nez, devant ces descriptions peu glorieuses. Le vieil homme hoche distraitement la tête, en prenant quelques autres bouffées de pipe. Un doux silence s'installe, rompu seulement par la beuverie derrière eux et le son de grelots de la pluie contre la taverne, puis la jeune fille reprend ses questions ;

  
– A-t-on retrouvé le _Brísingar_ ?

  
– Non, déclare un peu tristement le marin. Quelques gars ont survécu, mais rien de plus. On n'a même jamais retrouvé son trésor. Doit être quelque part dans l'océan, peut-être entre les mains d'une sirène capricieuse. Si les tempêtes ont pas brassé trop d'eau, bien sûr. »

  
Sága voit bien que l'histoire touche beaucoup le pêcheur. Ça l'intrigue.

  
« – Pourquoi vous me la racontez ? finit-elle par demander. Il y a un nouveau silence ; le vieillard fixe la jeune fille, qui s'étonne de voir, dans les yeux affaiblis par le soleil de mer, une lueur de tristesse. Une tristesse contenue uniquement par la sagesse, l'expérience et le grand âge. Puis, au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, mais qui n'est sans doute qu'une poignée de secondes ou de minutes, il souffle, presque dans un murmure ;

  
– Ça fait cinquante ans aujourd'hui que mon cœur est mort. »

  
Elle fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Son cœur ? Pourtant, l'homme devant elle est tout à fait vivant. Encore une fois, le vieil homme et l'enfant se dévisagent, sans dire le moindre mot. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le père de Sága – le tavernier – appelle sa fille, qui brise le contact visuel une seconde pour le regarder, avant de se lever et de saluer le grand-père.

  
Le marin ne bronche pas. Il suit des yeux la gamine, qui se dirige vers son père, derrière le comptoir, sans cesser de fumer sa pipe. Autour de lui, la bière coule à flots, noyant les esprits des pêcheurs, des marins et des soûlards du coin dans ses vapeurs éthyliques, sa robe dorée et sa mousse claire.

  
Des chansons à boire résonnent dans ses oreilles, mais il y reste sourd ; son regard nostalgique glisse plutôt vers la fenêtre, qui laisse passer la noirceur abyssale de la nuit et la transparence des gouttes de pluie qui s'échouent sur elle. Entre deux larmes du ciel, il lui semble apercevoir la silhouette d'un homme, qui le fixe comme lui le fait. Un homme qu'il reconnaît, qu'il a aimé et qu'il a perdu dans un naufrage des plus idiots.

  
Mais sans doute n'est-ce pas qu'un rêve. Un triste rêve.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espères que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine !


End file.
